Beautyberry is a generic term of plants of the genus Callicarpa, family Verbenaceae, which has a variety of species, about 35 of them in China, and has extensive distribution. Ingredients contained in beautyberry are mainly flavonoid, terpenoid, phenylethanoid glycosides and volatile oils, and the like. Phenethyl alcohol glycosides are chemical ingredients with high concentration in beautyberry. Phenylethanoid glycosides are also known as phenylpropanoid glycoside compounds because they are mainly hydrocinnamoyl aglucon. It has been reported that the phenylethanoid glycosides have pain-relief, antisepsis, and antiphlogosis, antitumor, antiviral, antioxidation, hepatoprotection, and base repair effects. Phenylethanoid glycosides have evident amelioration effects on diabetes, related diseases, low learning capacity, and the like. With intensive studies on the phenylethanoid glycoside ingredients in recent years, more reports indicate that phenylethanoid glycoside compounds have effects in prevention and treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, and particularly in amelioration of senile dementia, Parkinson's disease. Chinese patent application No. CN200710040195.2 reports preparation of a broomrape total glycosides (phenylethanoid glycoside ingredients) extract from broomrape, and reports use of the extract in the treatment of Parkinson's disease. Chinese patent CN201010146367.6 discloses preparation of an extract with forsythiaside B and verbascoside as main characteristic ingredients from aerial parts of Callicarpa kochiana, and discloses use of the extract in drugs for treating senile dementia.
However, broomrape is an endangered and rare traditional Chinese medicinal material with limited production. Callicarpa kochiana is based on wild types and has low production. Concentration of phenylethanoid glycoside ingredients in the two medicinal materials is low, so that preparation of phenylethanoid glycoside ingredients with broomrape and Callicarpa kochiana as raw materials suffers from high costs of production, and thus is not suitable for sustained development. Therefore, preparation of drugs for treating diseases such as neurodegenerative diseases from medicinal materials having abundant resources, low prices and high contents of phenylethanoid glycoside substances is desirable. In addition, because phenylethanoid glycoside substances have wide pharmacological activity, new efficacy and therapeutic effects of the phenylethanoid glycoside substances are also worthy of further development.